Valentine Card Hunt
by Isaac Clarke117
Summary: A mysterious note in Carrie's locker prompts the Newmans to go searching for its creator. But is the secret admirer closer than they think?


It was 8:40 in the morning and Carrie Beff was already bored out of her mind. She slowly glanced up at the sun from her desk, her mind wandering to playing with her friends at a gig. She normally did this during her school days. Her parents would argue that she needed to pay more attention in class due to her slipping grades, but Carrie didn't really seem to care. Why worry about grades when your plan is to become a famous rock star? She sighed and started to lay her head on the desk.

"You okay Carrie?" she heard Larry ask beside her.

Carrie groaned, raising her hand in the air and giving him a thumbs down. The Newman's bassist frowned and gave his best friend a hearty pat on the back.

"Sorry to hear that", he comforted. "At least its Valentines day, right?"

"Oh joy. I can't wait to count the number of Valentines I'll get. Oh wait, I not going to get any because this holiday is stupid and everyone is scared of me"

Larry sighed as he watched his friend glare at the poster of a heart the hung above their teacher's head. He supposed he couldn't really blame her for hating Valentines Day. In some ways, he kinda hated it too. Too many years had gone by in which he stood by and was to afraid to admit that he had a crush on his best friend. Every year he promised himself it would change, and every year it didn't. It was really emotionally confusing.

"Well, try to chin up anyway", he said. "Maybe the twins will be able to cheer you up next period"

Carrie shrugged.

"Maybe. Heck, maybe today is the day I meet my one true love too. I seriously doubt both though"

Quickly, and with out warning, Carrie reached across her desk a placed her arm around Larry's shoulder. Her actions prompted the red head to suddenly start turning as dark as his hair.

"At least I still have you Larry. Even if today is going to be terrible, I can always count on my best friend to make it better"

Larry nodded; doing his best to hid the massive grin that threatened to spread across his face. How he wished he could just up and say how he felt about her in that moment. But, like always, the words slowly died on his lips as she pulled away and went back to being bored on her desk. With a heavy sigh, Larry returned to his work.

**(School is Long Transition)**

The band mates were finally released from the total misery that first period algebra brought, and started walking over to Carrie's locker.

"Well that was a little drawn out" Carrie said, doing her best to hide her disgust with the multitude of red and pink that surrounded her.

"I thought it was okay. Its not like were learning advanced math or anything"

"So says the math geek" Carrie teased

"Whatever. I think I see the twins up ahead"

Larry was indeed right, as the Kagami twins seemed to be arguing right in front of Carrie's open locker. They became silent as their friends approached.

"Hey guys, why is my locker open?" Carrie asked.

"Uh, no reason" Kim smiled nervously.

"Yep, no reason at all" her sister Konnie agreed.

Larry chuckled as his friend rolled her eyes. Taking care not to step on the twin's feet, Carrie maneuvered herself to grab the books she needed for the next class. She pulled out her history book and closed the locker with a slam. As of by magic, a piece of pink paper suddenly flew out from under the locker door and landed on Carrie's feet.

"What's this?" she said curiously

Kim and Konnie glanced at each other before hanging their heads in shame.

"We're sorry Carrie. We saw that note in your locker and wanted to know what it said" Kim admitted.

"So we busted it open and read all the juicy details inside"

Kim elbowed her sister in the gut. Konnie groaned in pain and gave her friend an apologetic smile.

"Sorry"

Carrie ignored them, her eyes completely focused on the paper in front of her. Larry noticed that tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she read. Curious, he peeked over her shoulder and tried to read the note.

_Dear Carrie Beff,_

_This is your secret admirer. I know this sound corny, and I completely understand if you think this is a joke, but I speak the truth. For years now I have watched you grow into a beautiful and talented girl that has captured my heart and whisked it away to what could only be called "Heaven". Your eyes radiate like a thousand bright suns, and your hair flows like a filed of sunflowers in a summer breeze. As I listen to your voice, my ears are bathed in the radiant sounds of angels, and I can't get enough. Though I cannot meet you now, I assure you that I am near. I have placed a letter in a select number of your morning classes. Find each one and decipher them to find me, and the gift I hold for you. I anxiously await your smile up close._

_Yours truly,_

_S.A.L.N_

"Who the heck is Saln?" Kim asked as Carrie finished reading

"Its not Saln Kim. Its S.A.L.N. It's an acronym for something" Larry corrected.

"Whoever it is, this is big news. Carrie, you have a secret admirer!"

Carrie nodded, whipping away the moister that had spread to her eyes. She couldn't believe someone actually felt this strongly about her. The person in the letter had called her names she thought were only said in fairytales and dumb romantic comedies. It felt so weird, yet good at the same time.

"So, what are you going to do, Care?" Larry asked.

"The only thing I can do. I'm going to find more of these letters."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if this person is a crazy stalker or something?"

Carrie stopped, pondering the idea that Larry had just said. She supposed it was possible. Maybe it was even a prank from her good for nothing rivals, Grojband. There was only one way to find out for sure.

"Come on guys. Lets find that letter"

**(2****nd**** Class Transition)**

Luckily for the friends, each one of them was in second period English. This gave them ample opportunity to search for the letter while the teacher's back was turned.

"You find it yet?" Carrie whispered to Kim.

"Not yet. This guy must have done a really good job of hiding these. We can't find it anywhere"

"Well keep looking. It has to be here somewhere"

"Ms. Beff, would you care to explain what you're talking to Ms. Kagami about?" Their teacher suddenly interrupted.

Carrie shifted in her seat nervously.

"Uh, nothing Mrs. Brennan. Just discussing the notes over the homework" she smiled.

Mrs. Brennan gave Carrie a cold look before returning back to the front of the room. The guitarist gave a sigh of relief, and turned to her other remaining friends.

"How about you guys?" she whispered quietly. "Find anything yet?"

"Yes, actually. It was over by the picture of Shakespeare" Larry said, handing over the letter.

Carrie thanked him silently and began reading.

_Dear Carrie,_

_Congrats on finding the second letter. I always knew you were super smart! The next letter is in place that has a table, but no one puts anything on it. Looking forward to finally meeting you face to face._

_Love,_

_S.A.L.N_

"Well, where is the next letter?" Kim asked.

Carrie examined the letter again; deciphering the riddle the admirer had left.

"He says it's in a place that has a table, but no one puts anything on it. What could that mean?"

"Maybe its in the cafeteria?" Konnie suggested.

" I suppose it could be. But what table in the cafeteria is never used?"

"Maybe its in your next class. S.A.L.N did say he hid one in all of your morning classes"

Carrie thought about it for a moment. Before she could give a response to Konnie's idea however, a large slam on her desk made her wheel around. Mrs. Brennan stood in front of her with a terrible glare.

"Passing notes in class?" she growled, noticing the pink piece of paper in Carrie's hand.

Carrie quickly placed the note in her bag and smiled sheepishly.

"What note?"

"Don't kid yourself young lady. Give me the letter so I can dispose of anymore distractions from my class"

"Uhhhhhh…" Carrie threw her gaze over to her friends, pleading with them to help her out.

Larry sighed, and raised his hand.

"Yes, Larry?" Mrs. Brennan turned to him.

"Mrs. Brennan, as you well know, it's Valentines Day. On this particular day of the year, a lot of cards are passed around amongst the students. Don't you think it would be okay if you could give Carrie an exception with the note rule? It is tradition after all"

The elderly teacher blinked at the red head in surprise. She looked between him and the terrified girl in front of her, and let out a sigh.

"I suppose you have a point Mr. Nepp", she turned to Carrie. "But if I ever see that thing again, I will take it. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good"

As the teacher made her way back to the front of the room, Carrie gave Larry a quick hug.

"Thanks Lars. You really helped me out there"

"No problem" he said, his cheeks tinted a little red.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly, and soon the Newmans found themselves heading to their next classes. The hallway was still filled with the constant flow of red and pink, yet it didn't seem to bother Carrie as much. The letters she had found were really starting to change her ideas about the holiday, especially the color red. Something about it was really starting to seem attractive.

"You figure out that riddle yet?" Kim asked as they walked.

"No yet. I'm starting to think that this guy is trying to play hard to get"

"Oh, I don't know about that" Larry suddenly said. "Maybe he just wants to see how far you would be willing to go to find him"

"And how is that different from playing hard to get?"

Larry closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Carrie rolled her eyes at him and thought once more about the riddle.

"Our next class is science, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"The letter said something about being in my morning classes, so the next one might be in there. But what table in the science class has nothing ever put on it?"

"What about that one with all the elements" Konnie said off handily.

Carrie turned to the drummer rapidly

"The Periodic Table, of course! The letter must be near the table of elements"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go"

**(Science Time Transition)**

The moment Carrie entered the classroom; she dashed over to the giant poster of the Periodic Table. She looked around it for a moment, before pulling a pink piece of paper out from behind it.

"There you are" she grinned.

_Dear Carrie,_

_Third letter's the charm, eh? Only two more letters remain until we can finally meet. The first is located near a place of nets. The other, is located by a place were the past becomes the present. I cannot wait to see your beautiful eyes_

_Sincerely,_

_S.A.L.N_

Carrie smiled as she tucked the note away in her pocket.

"I take it you found the letter?" Larry asked.

"Yep. And only two more of them are left"

"Well then, we better go find them"

The loud, booming voice of the science teacher suddenly burst across the room.

"Take your seats please. Today's lesson is all about physics"

The twins groaned with despair. It wasn't like they hated science or anything, but their teacher, Mr. Williams was a real bore. Slowly, they returned to their seats.

"Or we wait until science is over to find them" Larry suggested.

"Agreed"

**(Letter Time Transition)**

Thanks to the quick thinking of both Kim and Larry, and even a little help from Konnie, Carrie soon found the next two letters in the gym and her history room. It didn't take long for her to read them and find S.A.L.N's final location.

"Meet me at the lunch room for a romantic dinner for two. Except its for lunch. So, yeah. Can't wait to see you there" The front man/woman read.

"Oooh, a romantic lunch. Are you gonna go?" Kim asked.

Carrie bit her lip, thinking on how best to proceed. On one hand, she barley knew this person. It could still be a prank for all she knew. On the other, S.A.L.N had said some really heartfelt stuff in his letters. There's no way someone could write something like that without truly being in love. She turned to her friends.

"What do you guys think I should do?"

"I think you should go for it" Konnie said.

"I agree. The only way to know for sure who S.A.L.N is, is to actually meet him. You should do it Carrie" Kim smiled.

Carrie turned to her remaining best friend. Larry seemed to be in deep thought at the moment, and didn't seem to hear Carrie's question.

"Larry?"

"Do it. Everyone deserves happiness on Valentines Day Care, especially you. If this person has the ability to make you happy, you should do your absolute best to meet him" The red head smiled.

Carrie nodded, grabbing her friends in a quick hug.

"Thanks girls. Would you mind walking with me when we finally meet him?"

The three Newman's nodded and followed their leader to the lunchroom. When they opened the doors, they all gasped in surprise. There, sitting alone in the middle of the cafeteria was a torn apart table with food scraps and destroyed dishes scattered across it. Carrie could even make out a pair of candles that had been put out and shattered on the table. A pair of larger seniors noticed them staring at the table, and smiled.

"Admiring our handiwork I take it" one of them said.

"We demolished that thing like crazy. It was so nice of the principal to set that table up for the football team. Don't know why there were scented candle though" the other shrugged.

None of the pre-teens could speak. All the card hunting, the constant anticipation for meeting S.A.L.N, was all for nothing. Larry turned to one of the jocks and began yelling.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? That table wasn't for football you idiots; it was for a romantic lunch date. Do you have any common sense at all?"

"Let it go Lars" Carrie muttered.

Larry closed his mouth, a good move considering the seniors were about to beat him over the head for yelling at them. They shuffled off and left the Newmans alone with their destruction.

"We're just gonna find another table" Kim said.

Konnie nodded in agreement and followed her sister. The only two people still standing, were Larry and Carrie. Cautiously, the bassist placed a comforting arm around his friend.

"I'm sorry Care. Not only was your date destroyed, but the guy never even showed up. If he had, I'll bet he would have stopped those stupid jocks from demolishing the table"

"Its fine Lars" Carrie sighed. "Even if you had been there, you wouldn't have been able to stop them"

"Well I…"

Larry stopped his train of thought and stared at Carrie in surprise.

"What did you just say?" he squeaked.

Carrie chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"I know it was you who sent those letters Larry. I saw you making them in the garage after practice one day. Not very secretive if you ask me"

Larry was turning a bright red now. She knew the whole time?

"But then why did you ask surprised when you received each letter? Why not just call me out when you found the first one?"

"Because I thought it would be fun. Hearing all those letters, all the thought you put into hiding them, I thought it was really sweet. If anything, I'm sorry this lunch thing didn't turn out according to plan. You must have tried so hard to set it up"

"You have no idea" Larry grumbled.

"But…" Carrie said seductively. "I don't really need a huge romantic lunch with my secret admirer. Just being with someone who actually likes me for me, is the best Valentines Day gift anyone has ever given me"

She reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks **S**ecret **A**dmirer **L**arry **N**epp"

Larry grinned ear to earn and pulled Carrie a little closer to him. They remained in close proximity until the twins came back with trays of food, and confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Kim asked. "What about your secret admirer?"

Carrie smiled and pointed to the boy next to her.

"He's right here beside me. A place I want him to stay for a very long time"

**Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed my special Valentines Day one-shot! I hope each one of you has a special day with your loved ones. On another note, a new chapter of When in Peaceville is in the works, and is due out very soon. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
